The magnetic tape is widely used as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data. The magnetic tape device writes and reads a signal by causing a magnetic head to contact a magnetic tape running between two reels while winding the magnetic tape wound around one of the two reels around the other reel.
In general, a guide roller is arranged on the running path of the magnetic tape from one of the reels to the other reel in many cases. One of the roles of the guide roller is to guide the magnetic tape so as to pass through a predetermined position. For example, by arranging a magnetic head in the region between two guide rollers, it is possible to cause a magnetic tape to stably contact the magnetic head. As an example of a magnetic tape device with such a configuration, there is one that enables double-sided recording by arranging two magnetic heads that contact the front side and back side of a magnetic tape respectively in the region between two guide rollers.
On the other hand, there is also proposed a magnetic tape device that records and reproduces data in the state where a magnetic tape is spanned directly from one of reels to the other reel without using a guide roller. A configuration that uses no guide roller simplifies the path structure of the magnetic tape, thus providing advantages of being able to reduce the manufacturing costs of the magnetic tape device and tape cartridge and to downsize the magnetic tape device. Further, by sliding along the guide roller, it is possible to relieve the burden imposed on the magnetic tape. (For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-166094 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-251323.)
However, when a configuration is used that directly spans the magnetic tape from one of reels to the other reel without using a guide rail, the position through which the magnetic tape passes varies in the tape thickness direction in accordance with the winding state of the magnetic tape around the reel. Due to such position variation of the magnetic tape, the pressure when the magnetic tape contacts the magnetic head is not constant and there is a case where the magnetic head detaches from the magnetic tape depending on the fixed position of the magnetic head.